The prior art discloses means for positioning a patient adjacent a cassette that holds and X-ray film. For example Waerve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,197 has a mounting device for positioning a cassette carrying an X-ray film between the patient and a table.
Scarpellino, U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,597 shows a "head and shoulder" rest for use in supporting body parts while X-rays are passed through the body.
Moreover, positioning devices for X-ray cassettes are shown in the following U.S. Patents: Wustner U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,430; Reed U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,207; Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,683; Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,373 and Moller U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,000.